


Enchaîné

by Blihioma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Master/Slave, Romance, Slave Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Three-Fic / Harry ne possède pas sa propre liberté. Celle-ci est entre les mains d'une autre personne, entre les mains du fils d'Odin, Thor. Il n'a que huit ans lorsqu'il rencontre le tout jeune Dieu du Tonnerre, mais surtout quand il rencontrera Loki Laufeyson, pour qui son coeur se met à se battre plus fort. Mais l'amour n'est pas simple entre un esclave et un prince





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating**  : Evolutif : K+ pour ce chapitre, mais M pour le suivant

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Slave!Harry, UA Magie, Mix Time Line

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry ; Thor x Loki

Bonjour mes petits sorciers !

On se retrouve aujourd’hui avec le tout dernier post de l’année 2018 !

Cette fois il s’agit de l’histoire que j’ai proposé à **Angelyoru** qui a eu la gentillesse de mettre la _500 e review_ pour ma fanfiction « Rituel de Protection ». Je la lui devais depuis un petit moment déjà, et je m’en excuse, mais je n’ai trouvé le temps de m’y pencher que récemment.

Pour l’instant, cela m’a tout l’air pour moi d’une histoire en trois chapitres plus ou moins longs, mais il est possible que cela devienne plus ou moins longs. Je n’ai pas encore écrit les autres chapitres donc je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Donc je lui ai proposé plusieurs histoires et elle a choisi un Slave!Harry pour le couple Loki x Harry ;) Pour ceux qui pourraient se poser la question, il n’y aura pas ni de torture ni de viol, donc inutile de fuir xD

Bon, je vous laisse à cette dernière lecture de l’année, en vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment :D

**°0o0°**

**_Enchaîné_ **

**_Partie 1_ **

**…**

Hadrian regardait les hommes qui allaient et venaient devant lui. Personne ne s'arrêtait, on leur jetait à peine quelques regards. Lui avait le droit à de la pitié, les autres au mépris. Rien à part son âge ne permettait pourtant de le différencier des autres. Les passants les jugeaient en quelques secondes, cataloguant les plus grands comme des criminels et les plus jeunes comme de pauvres victimes, alors que cela pouvait très bien être l'inverse.

Il comprenait maintenant, plus que jamais, pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher des hommes. Ses amis avaient raisons, il n'était pas fait pour ce monde, pourtant il y était désormais enchaîné. Incapable de s'échapper. La faim creusait son ventre, mais il était là depuis assez peu de temps pour avoir encore plus que de la peau sur les os. Contrairement à ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui.

Pourtant il n'était déjà pas bien gros lui-même. Sa vie en forêt, loin de toute forme de civilisation lui avait donné un petit corps fin, nourris correctement mais sans excès. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés en fines tresses par endroit, avait d'abord fait croire aux autres humains, qu'il était une fille. Son corps délicat n'avait pas aidé à la détermination de son genre. Cela faisait longtemps que lui-même ne s'était plus posé la question. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'entraîner son corps pour survivre dans sa forêt. Il avait à peine été blessé durant toutes ses années et aucune cicatrice ne venait enlaidir sa peau doucement hâlée, à l'exception de celle qu'il portait sur la joue, fraîche de quelques jours.

Il avait tenté de s'échapper, de s'enfuir, mais on l'avait rattrapé et il avait reçu cette marque en échange pour le prévenir de ne pas recommencer. C'était un avertissement, mais pas seulement...

« Combien en voulez-vous pour le petit ? » Tonna une voix grave et profonde à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Hadrian leva timidement les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir se faire appeler ainsi. Il écarquilla les yeux en le dévisageant avec stupeur.

« Il n'est pas... »

Le marchand venait à son tour de se rendre compte à qui il parlait. Son ton cinglant et méprisant changea aussitôt pour quelque chose de plus mielleux. On ne pouvait nier que l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui était plus qu'intimidant, mais c'était surtout sa couronne qui inspirait le respect.

Il était immense, imposant, aussi grand que large. Sa barbe brune légèrement grisonnante et bien fournie, était tressé sur les bords. Il portait une arme complète en or massif, incrusté de plusieurs pierres précieuses. Cet homme dégageait une prestance impressionnante qui donnait envie à quiconque de courber l'échine devant lui.

« Excusez-moi Majesté, je ne compte pas encore mettre un prix dessus, il n'est pas encore éduqué, il a tout d'un sauvageon. Il n'est pas digne de servir un maître tel que vous. »

« Je vous ai dit de me donner votre prix. Je ne le prends pas pour son éducation, mais pour son âge. »

« Son âge ? Nous ne connaissons pas son âge exact, il ne parle quasiment pas, il vivait avant dans une forêt plus loin au nord, sans aucune famille. » Tenta le marchand, s'inclinant à foison devant le géant.

« Sa ligne de vie est composée de huit brins, soit deux de moins que celle de mon fils. Cela me convient parfaitement. Son éducation sera assurée dans mon domaine. » Fit l'homme, comme si tout était déjà décidé.

« Mais... »

Un lourd petit sac d'or tomba soudainement au pieds du marchand. Il était rempli à ras-bord et plus brillant que le soleil lui-même. Le commerçant en perdit ses mots, bafouillant des sons intelligibles alors qu'il tombait à genoux pour attraper la bourse, tremblant alors qu'il attrapait une pièce entre ses doigts.

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre prix, mais cela devrait suffire je pense. » Fit le géant.

Hadrian vit une lueur avide s'allumer dans le regard du marchand, mais un coup d’œil à l'épée usée que portait l'autre homme à sa hanche, et il tua sa convoitise dans l’œuf. Il savait reconnaître les personnes avec qui il ne devait pas jouer.

« Evidemment Majesté, c'est ce que je pensais en tirer à l'âge adulte. »

« Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ! » Grogna le géant. « Je n'ai pas payé cet or pour rien. »

Le marchand jeta un regard noir à son assistant qui était aussi terrifié que lui, le faisant réagir pour qu'il s'active. Ce dernier se précipita maladroitement vers le trousseau de clés et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte de sa petite cage, l'attrapant par le bras pour le sortir de là.

Hadrian tituba un instant sur ses faibles jambes. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus marché ou qu'il ne s'était plus tenu debout. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment. L'assistant du marchand le savait sûrement et c'était pour cette raison qu'il continuait à le tenir par le bras, malgré les chaînes qui garrottaient ses chevilles et ses poignets, l'empêchant de s'enfuir vite et loin.

Une grande et large main calleuse attrapa soudain son visage et il sursauta avant même d'y penser. Sa tête fut penchée sur le côté, le forçant à présenter sa joue meurtrie par une cicatrice. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir lui-même à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle lui brûlait toujours la joue, même plusieurs jours après que le couteau chauffé à blanc l'ait dessinée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le géant au marchand.

Ce dernier se dépêcha de ranger le sac d'or dans un coffre, se mettant devant lui de manière presque protectrice.

« Rien d'important, ce n'est plus un problème. » Répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Le géant fronça les sourcils mais il ne rajouta rien. Il préféra plutôt se tourner vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ton nom. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix supérieure.

C'était une chose qu'on essayait de lui arracher depuis qu'il avait ses chaînes, mais il s'était toujours muré dans le silence. En fait il n'avait dit que très peu de choses depuis sa capture. Il avait principalement gémi et crier de douleur. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler la langue des hommes, toutefois contrairement à ce que l'on pensait de lui, il savait toujours parfaitement la parler et la comprendre.

« Hadrian... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le géant n'eut aucun signe de reconnaissance. L'enfant se demanda même un instant s'il l'avait entendu. Mais la main quitta son visage et elle saisit son bras, celui qui n'était pas déjà retenu par l'assistant du marchand. Ses pieds découlèrent presque du ciel tellement le géant était puissant. Il trébucha contre un autre corps qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'aider à ne pas tomber.

« Rentre et donne-lui un bain. Habille-le aussi un peu mieux qu'avec ces haillons et présente-le à mon fils. Ce sera désormais à lui de s'en occuper. »

« Bien mon Roi. » Répondit une voix masculine avant qu'Hadrian ne se sente ballotté de toute part, manquant presque de s'évanouir.

**oOo**

« Père ! » S'exclama une nouvelle fois une voix enfantine dans les couloirs.

Un jeune garçon blond courut jusqu'au trône de son paternel, semblant particulièrement contrarié.

« Qu'y a-t-il Thor ? » Répondit Odin en faisant signe à son conseiller, avec lequel il s'entretenait auparavant, de sortir.

L'Asgardien s'inclina devant son Roi et quitta la salle du trône. Il trouva dans le couloir le petit enfant Midgardien que leur Roi avait ramené comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour les dix ans de son fils unique. Il était dans un piteux état, sa tunique étant déchirée par divers endroits et couverts de son propre sang. Son visage doux était déformé par son nez cassé et le sang qui s'en écoulant. Il berçait un bras contre lui, qui semblait d'ailleurs plus enflé que l'autre. Une vision somme toute normale dans ce château depuis plusieurs mois.

« Harry se casse trop facilement ! Je n'en veux plus ! Je ne peux pas jouer au guerrier avec lui !! Un _petit_  coup et il est déjà plein de sang ! J'en veux un autre ! S'il vous plait Père. »

Odin aperçut l'état de l'esclave avant que la porte ne se referme. Il n'avait en effet pas choisi le meilleur compagnon de jeu pour son puissant petit garçon, mais un esclave plus âgé aurait été dangereux pour sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de louer la ténacité de l'enfant qui ne s'était jamais plaint et qui n'avait jamais tenté de s'enfuir depuis son arrivée. Il semblait même devenir un peu plus résistant à chaque fois.

Il se rappelait encore de la rencontre entre Thor et celui qui était devenu " _Harry_ ". Son fils avait cru avoir tué son esclave dès le premier jour et Hadrian avait bien failli y passer en effet. Mais une après-midi et une nuit aux soins des guérisseuses et il était de nouveau sur pieds, de nouveau devant la porte de Thor. Son garçon ne faisait jamais réellement exprès de le blesser à ce point, mais il ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Thor. Si tu veux un autre esclave, il faut que tu apprennes à t'occuper de celui-ci. Quand tu sauras enfin te contrôler, j'y réfléchirais. »

Odin n'avait pas fait le choix d'un Midgardien par hasard. Ils étaient la plus faible race des neuf royaumes et Thor devait apprendre à dominer ses pouvoirs pour ne pas blesser l'un des membres de cette race sans le vouloir, peu importe les circonstances. Le devoir des Asgardiens étaient de les protéger, non de les blesser. De plus, il était ainsi certain que l'esclave qu'il avait choisi ne se rebellerait pas contre eux en prenant son fils en otage, afin d'être de nouveau libre. Il ne serait pas assez puissant pour cela et serait facilement maîtrisé.

« Mais Père ! » S'exclama Thor, mécontent.

« Cela suffit. Ramène-le plutôt auprès de ta mère, vous devez tous les deux êtres prêts pour le banquet de ce soir et il est hors de question qu'il ait l'air aussi lamentable. Est-ce que c’est compris ? »

« Oui Père... »

Le blondinet grognait dans une barbe imaginaire alors qu'il sortait rapidement de la grande salle, attrapant son esclave par son bras intact. Odin sourit en le voyant faire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il lui aurait brisé le bras en agissant ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Il apprenait finalement petit à petit.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Harry était de nouveau sur pieds, appréciant la joie de ne pas sentir son corps tressauté sous les assauts de la douleur. Son nez était comme neuf, il n'avait aucune trace de sang sur son visage et Thor se faisait remonté les bretelles par sa mère. Il ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement de cette dernière partie, il savait très bien que son petit maître ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ils jouaient après tout avec leurs épées en bois, il était normal qu'ils finissent par se blesser, à un moment donné ou à un autre. Et s'il était le plus susceptible de finir amoché, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle.

Thor n'était pas un garçon mauvais, parfois un peu bagarreur, mais toujours souriant et surtout très impulsif. C'était dangereux pour lui de rester à ses côtés, à cause de la différence de force naturelle, mais le blond ne pensait jamais à mal et il ne le faisait jamais exprès. De plus, il avait lui aussi remarqué que le garçon s'améliorait dans le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et de sa force. Il commençait peu à peu à avoir moins de blessures et lui-même développait davantage ses capacités d'esquives.

« Ça va être trop nul cette soirée... J'aurais préféré un banquet juste Père et Mère. » Râla Thor, mécontent de devoir participer à des fêtes d'adultes, comme n'importe quel autre enfant.

« Il y aura peut-être d'autres enfants ? » Tenta Harry avec un sourire.

« Ouais... J'espère pouvoir jouer avec eux. » Lança l'enfant en enfilant sa tunique des grands soirs.

Il se stoppa dans son geste et voulu se tourner vers lui rapidement, mais son vêtement à moitié mis limitait ses mouvements, le rendant un peu ridicule. Son esclave se précipita à ses côtés et l'aida de finir de mettre le tissu.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Harry ! Je veux dire, t'es sympa, surtout pour un Midgardien, mais ce n'est pas marrant de jouer avec toi... Je pense que quand je serais plus grand, on pourra faire plus de choses ensembles, parce que je n'aurais pas toujours le temps de m'amuser comme maintenant. Mais pour l'instant... »

« Je sais, vous êtes toujours gentil avec moi. Vous me laissez rester durant vos leçons et vous m'apporter toujours du dessert. Je suis désolé de ne pas être un ami comme vous voudriez que je le sois. »

« Tu restes quand même mon ami. » Lui assura Thor avec détermination.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir d'entendre le jeune Dieu lui dire ça, il se sentait vraiment spécial à ce moment-là.

« Dépêchons-nous d'aller à la fête. Sur Midgard il y a un proverbe qui dit "plus vite c'est fait, plus vite c'est fini". Peut-être que cela marchera aussi cette fois-ci. »

« J'adore ce proverbe ! » S'exclama le blond en se précipitant avec entrain vers la salle de bal.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à déambuler entre les adultes, plus ou moins grands, qui avaient répondus à l'invitation d'Odin. C'était la première fois qu'Harry assistait à ce genre de réception et il en avait été malade quelques jours avant ce soir. Pourtant s'occuper de Thor et le convaincre d'y aller lui avait fait oublié sa propre inquiétude. Elle était désormais revenue au galop et il ne quittait pas son maître d'une semelle.

Ce dernier ne le laissait pas non s'éloigner trop loin de lui, car il n'avait pas manqué les chuchotements et les regards des adultes présents ce soir-là. Beaucoup d'entre eux méprisaient son esclave à cause de son ascendance Midgardienne. Son apparence et ses simples menottes en fer, gravées par des runes de restriction, ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses origines. D'autres le regardaient avec plus d'attention, sûrement à cause des cheveux trop longs et du corps trop fin d'Harry, qui le faisait ressembler à une fille. Thor supposait qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser.

« Harry ! C'est Heimdall ! Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré n'est-ce pas ? » S'exclama soudain le blond en apercevant un géant à peau foncé, très familier.

Le jeune esclave se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds dans l'espoir d’apercevoir cet homme dont Thor parlait si souvent, mais il en fut bien incapable. Il lui manquait plusieurs centimètres cruciaux pour y arriver. Le jeune Dieu ne sembla pourtant pas en faire cas, puisqu'il attrapa d'un coup Harry par son poignet pour se mettre à le tirer derrière lui alors qu'il courrait vers le Gardien du Bifröst.

Le pauvre petit garçon fit de son mieux pour le suivre, ce qui s’avéra sûrement être la chose la plus facile qu'il n'est eu à faire depuis son arrivée ici. Il était plutôt rapide quand il s'agissait de course et il s'entraînait tous les jours en suivant Thor.

Toutefois, leur sprint vira court lorsque l'Asgardien heurta un invité, les envoyant tous trois au sol.

« Idiot ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? » S'exclama une voix hautaine.

« C'est bon, désolé. » Grogna Thor en se dépêchant de se relever.

« J'espère bien que tu es désolé, cervelle d'oiseau. »

Harry observa avec ébahissement le jeune garçon qui faisait face à Thor. Il était à peine plus petit que l'Asgardien, ses cheveux noirs courts étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière, sa peau rose pâle ne présentait pas le moindre défaut, tout comme ses traits. Ses vêtements étaient assez simples mais très riches, cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui, ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas le fils de n'importe qui.

« Hey ! Je me suis excusé ! T'es sourd ? Lâche-moi maintenant ! » Commença à s'énerver le blond.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à plus venant d'un sauvageon qui court dans une foule, mais tu es vraiment un grossier personnage. »

Un petit rictus méprisant et moqueur étira ses lèvres et Harry vit immédiatement la patience de Thor arriver à bout. Il voulut immédiatement se relever pour éviter que les choses dégénèrent, mais son poignet protesta quand il voulut s'appuyer dessus, le faisant même déraper un peu plus par terre. Le jeune Dieu avait dû le lui serrer un peu trop fort au moment de l'accident. Il devait être foulé ou peut-être même cassé.

Autour de lui, les murmures reprirent de plus belles et quelques ricanements retentirent dans la foule. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Sans raison, il se sentit soudainement honteux de l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même et qu'il donnait également de Thor, qui était son maître. Une voix cingla dans son dos :

« Pathétique ! »

Il rougit de honte et tenta maladroitement de se relever pour partir et faire cesser ce supplice.

« Doucement, vous allez davantage vous faire mal ainsi. » Fit la même voix que toute à l'heure, mais beaucoup plus douce cette fois.

On l'aida à se relever et il se retrouva à faire face à l'enfant que Thor avait bousculé, ses yeux verts forêts semblaient miroiter d'une puissance cachée, alors qu'il vérifiait son état.

« Vous semblez aller bien. » Sourit-il.

Harry sentit brusquement des papillons exploser dans son ventre et son rougissement se renforça, de gêne cette fois.

« Ces adultes sont vraiment pathétiques. Ils se moquent de votre douleur sans même bouger pour vous aider. » Cracha l'enfant en fusillant quelques adultes autour d'eux, qui se dépêchèrent de détourner le regard. « Ça va ? »

Les joues toujours brûlantes, Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, pressant son poignet blessé contre lui. L'enfant ne manqua pas son geste et observa le membre qui commençait déjà à virer au violet. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Thor qui affichait une moue coupable.

« Quelle brute. » Murmura-t-il avec mécontentement, avant de lui sourire à nouveau. « Je vais soigner ça, tout sera comme avant en un rien de temps. »

Harry sentit aussitôt la magie du garçon s'activer et entrer en lui pour le soigner. C'était étrangement réconfortant, un peu comme lorsque la Déesse Frigga le soignait. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'attitude qu'il avait montré à Thor plus tôt.

« Je suis Loki. Loki Laufeyson, et toi ? » Demanda son aîné avec toujours le même sourire gentil.

« Hadrian / Harry ! » Répondit le Midgardien au moment où Thor l'appelait.

« Eloigne-toi de lui ! » Le somma brusquement le fils d'Odin. « Il essaye de te retourner l'esprit ! »

Loki le fusilla du regard à ces moments, sachant parfaitement que l'enfant disait cela à cause de sa race, les Géants de Glaces de Jötunheim, qui avaient été pendant longtemps, les ennemis des Asgardiens. Pourtant il se radoucit un peu quand l'autre enfant lui fit un petit sourire penaud, avant de rejoindre son maître. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la main, lançant un regard noir vers Loki, avant de partir avec Harry plus loin.

Le jeune esclave ne se rappela pas du reste de la soirée. Il pensait sans cesse à Loki et il le chercha souvent dans la foule, espérant le revoir et recroiser peut-être son regard. Il se sentait ingrat de ne pas avoir pu le remercier comme il le fallait, mais plus que sa culpabilité, il ressentait quelque chose d'autre pour l'enfant, quelque chose de fort, de chaud et de doux.

Il se demanda bien ce que cela signifiait...

**oOo**

« Tu es amoureux Harry. » Lâcha Hermione de son ton docte.

« N'importe quoi. » Répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Puisque je te le dis ! » Insista l'adolescente en jetant un autre coup d’œil à l'imposant grimoire qui reposait à côté d'elle. « Passe-moi les racines de mandragores. »

Harry s'exécuta docilement, lui passant le panier qui se trouvaient à sa droite, observant d'un œil la potion que son amie était en train de préparer.

« C'est complètement stupide 'Mione. Thor le déteste, je ne peux pas l'aimer. »

« Thor, fils d'Odin qu'il soit, ne peut pas choisir pour toi tes sentiments et il ne devrait même rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire. » Soupira la jeune fille. « Griffes de chauve-souris. »

« Les noires ou les blanches ? Thor est mon maître je te rappelle, si je devais être amoureux de Loki, il me tuerait. Il ne fait d'ailleurs qu'énoncer ses défauts à longueur de journées ! Comment pourrais-je l'aimer en entendant ça tout le temps ? »

« Les noires évidemment. » Fit-elle avec exaspération, continuant son mélange quand Harry lui tendit le bol. « Parce que le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison n'a pas. Ou tout simplement parce que tu sais que Thor exagère et que Loki a des tonnes de qualités. La moitié des défauts qu'ils donnent son faux de toute manière. Tu trouves vraiment que Loki à une face de crapaud et une langue fourchue ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je passais toutes ces soirées à le regarder non plus... » Grogna Harry avec mauvaise foi.

« Bien sûr, tu te contentes _juste_ de le _dévorer_  des yeux. »

« Qui est-ce qu'Harry dévore des yeux ? » S'exclama joyeusement leur autre ami en les rejoignant, se faufilant difficilement par le passage qui menait à leur cachette.

« Loki Laufeyson. Qui d'autre ? » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire entendu, avant qu'elle ne se mette à plisser son nez. « Oh mon dieu ! Ron tu pues ! Tu es allé te rouler dans un tas de crottins ou quoi ? » S'écria la jeune fille en cachant son visage dans sa manche.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami aux cheveux roux.

« Non, je suis juste allé faire un peu de sport et Thor et ses guerriers sont arrivés, ils ont proposé que je m'entraîne avec eux. C'était absolument génial ! » Précisa-t-il comme si cela intéressait ses amis.

Harry avait rencontré Hermione et Ron à son arrivée au palais d'Odin. La jeune fille était esclave, comme lui, et faisait partis des personnes assignées à l'entretien de la demeure et elle devait répondre évidemment aux ordres de ses habitants. Ron lui, venait d'une famille de serviteurs qui travaillaient pour les Rois d'Asgard depuis de nombreuses générations. Il travaillait encore principalement en cuisine, mais il rêvait un jour de pouvoir devenir un chevalier d'Asgard.

Ils étaient les seuls enfants à travailler dans le château. Ils étaient donc naturellement devenus amis, se soutenant les uns les autres dans les moments les plus durs. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils se disaient car la vie sous les ordres d'Odin n'était pas si horrible que ça, qu'ils soient serviteurs ou esclaves. Le vrai problème restait les invités qui se baladaient dans le château, ils étaient les seuls à leur manquer de respect ou à les regarder d'un peu trop près. Toutefois personne n'osait lever la main sur eux, que ce soit pour les toucher ou les frapper, car ils craignaient trop la colère du souverain. Celui-ci avait toujours été très clair sur ce qui n'était pas permis de faire à son personnel et toute forme de violence injustifiée en faisait justement parti. Il avait déjà interdit son palais à des nobles pour un pas de travers.

Harry s'était donc lié à eux, mais il ne leur avait rien dit de son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione en découvre seule une partie, après des semaines passées le nez plongés dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque royale. Elle était l'une des rares esclaves du palais à savoir lire, écrire et compté. Elle l'avait apprise de la Reine Frigga elle-même, quand elle était arrivée au château. En effet, Hermione avait été choisie très jeune pour son intelligence, afin de devenir plus tard l'intendante du palais Asgardien.

La jeune fille Midgardienne avait tout de suite été intrigué par l'étrange glyphe gravé sur sa joue et puisqu'Harry avait refusé de lui en parler, elle avait cherché seule de son côté. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'apprendre que son nouvel ami possédait peut-être des pouvoirs _magiques_  et que c'était pour l'empêcher de les utiliser qu'on lui avait tracé cette marque ! Elle avait confronté Harry et ce dernier avait fini par avouer que peu de temps après sa capture par les marchands d'esclaves, il avait tenté de s'échapper en utilisant la magie. Il avait réussi mais il avait également été rapidement rattrapé. Les marchands n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il l'aurait voulu et ils avaient rapidement trouvé une sorcière qui dû réaliser un rituel pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'était cette même femme qui avait tracé ce symbole dans sa joue, gardant à jamais ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur de son corps.

Hermione avait été si désolé pour lui, qu'elle avait laissé tomber l'affaire et qu'elle et Ron, qu'elle avait mis dans la confidence pour qu'il l'aide à le coincer, n'en n'avaient plus jamais reparlés. Elle avait même banni les livres magiques de ses lectures quotidiennes, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Alors qu'elle feuilletait un livre d'herbes médicinales, elle tomba sur un chapitre consacré aux plantes dites "magiques". Sa curiosité était si forte qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa propre résolution et elle avait dévoré les informations qu'elle y lisait.

Elle avait notamment trouvé une plante, appelée « le lierre des rêves » qui avait apparemment le pouvoir de faire remonter la magie en quelqu'un qui l'avait perdu. Il fallait cependant la préparer dans une potion avec d'autres ingrédients pour que cela marche. Hermione s'était donc mise à chercher les livres de potions en pensant trouver un moyen pour qu'Harry récupère ses pouvoirs. Une déception sans nom l'avait accablée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que le symbole gravé dans la chair de son ami contrerait les effets de la potion qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher.

Toutefois, le livre sur lequel elle avait mis la main, avait su attirer son attention sur une autre potion. Une qui permettait de développer des pouvoirs magiques chez quelqu'un qui n'en possédait pas. Elle n'avait pas résisté. La magie avait toujours été une source de rêves pour elle et voir la Reine, sa mentor, en user pour soigner les gens, l'avait fait désirer cette force d'autant plus. Elle avait commencé à préparer la potion en cachette, ne voulant en parler ni à Harry, pour ne pas blesser ce dernier, ni à Ron, qui finirait par le dire à Harry sans faire exprès.

Cependant ces deux amis n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte qu'Hermione leur cachait quelque chose et en seulement une journée, ils découvrirent la vérité. Harry ne l'avait pas pris comme ses amis l'imaginaient, il avait été contre toute attente, très heureux qu'Hermione désire « devenir magique » selon ses propres termes. Il comptait lui enseigner tout ce qu'on lui avait appris et la jeune fille en avait été soulagée. Ron avait alors exprimé son désir de lui-aussi obtenir cette force mystique. Il ne savait pas s'il s'en servirait ou même s'il y arriverait, mais cela l'intriguait et il ne voulait pas être mis de côté.

Ils étaient justement en pleine préparation de cette potion, qui était sur le point d'être terminé. Pourtant Hermione était davantage concentré aujourd'hui sur les histoires de cœur de leur ami, que sur le contenu de son chaudron.

« Tu sais Harry, il faudra bien un jour que tu te l'avoues au moins à toi-même, si tu ne comptes jamais le dire à Loki. »

« Lui dire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il se moquerait de moi ! Je le sais déjà et je m'en passerais, merci bien. » Se renfrogna le jeune homme.

« Mec, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je veux dire hey ! Y a plein de filles et plein de gars qui te veulent dans leur lit ! T'es devenu super beau gosse ! » Lança Ron, tentant d'inculquer un peu de confiance en soi à son ami.

Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis ses huit ans. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il était maintenant bien plus musclé et il n'avait plus juste la peau sur les os. Il s’entraînait tous les jours pour cela, en secret de tout le monde, même si les résultats étaient plus que visibles. Du moins quand il ne se tenait pas à côté du colosse qu'était devenu Thor. Le blond était en passe de devenir aussi grand, large et musclé que son père et Harry ressemblaient à une crevette lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble. Le fait que l'esclave continuait de se voûter et de fixer le sol n'aidait rien en cela. Les gens continuaient de parler de lui avec mépris ou moquerie, alors qu'il était maintenant capable d'immobiliser et d'assassiner n'importe lequel d'entre eux, avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Il s'était entraîné dans son coin au début, mais un jour, alors qu'un Alfe noir avait attaqué Thor dans le dos, il s'était interposé et avait plus ou moins réussi à repousser le tueur. Il avait été vue par un guerrier Asgardien qui l'avait dès lors pris sous son aile pour l'entraîner et devenir plus efficace... Mortellement efficace même. Thor reconnaissait ses capacités mais il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, alors il ne s'était jamais vanté de son esclave qui était un excellent garde du corps, auquel il confiait chaque jour son dos. Il avait toutefois cessé de le défendre également, pensant que maintenant qu'Harry était devenu si puissant, il ne ferait plus fi des murmures sur son chemin. C'était tout de fois mal le connaître, car le pauvre Midgardien était toujours aussi sensible aux remarques.

Son changement physique le plus remarqué avait toutefois été ses cheveux coupés, et dont il conservait les longues mèches dans une boite, car son entraîneur avait estimé que c'était un point faible. Il l'avait démontré en attrapant une poignée de brins noirs et les tirant violemment. Certains avaient lâchés à ce moment-là, il avait coupé vulgairement le reste avec son épée. Harry avait été traumatisé par cette perte, car ses cheveux avaient signifié beaucoup de choses pour lui. Quand il s'en occupait le matin, il se souvenait notamment du temps qu'il passait en forêt à les tresser avec ses amis... Chaque tresse avait eu une signification particulière et une histoire à raconter. Cependant depuis ce jour, il avait perdu tout cela.

Harry savait que si ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas été emprisonnés à l'intérieur de lui, ils auraient violemment éclaté, il les avait sentis s'agiter sous sa peau. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait cessé de s'entraîner avec le guerrier et avait continué seul de son côté. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir toujours plus doué et il était aujourd'hui capable de tuer un homme avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Et ce n'était pas qu'une expression.

Toutefois cette mésaventure l'avait rendu plus masculin aux yeux des femmes, attisant leur désir pour l'homme qu'il devenait petit à petit, tandis que les hommes s'intéressaient à leur tour davantage à lui au fil des années. Pas qu'Harry y fasse réellement attention. Le seul regard qui l'intéressait était celui de Loki. Malheureusement depuis leur première rencontre, le fils de Laufey et celui d'Odin n'avaient cessés de se haïr, s'insultant à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. L'esclave préférait ne jamais intervenir dans leurs disputes, mais cette distance entre Thor et Loki l'empêchait de côtoyer un peu plus ce dernier.

Cette animosité avait même touché la relation d'Harry et du jeune Dieu du Tonnerre avant que l'ancien sorcier ne s'en rende compte : la ressemblance physique entre les deux garçons agaçait tout particulièrement le fils d'Odin et il s'en prenait parfois à Harry comme s'il était Loki. Cela les avait éloigné et si l'adolescent de seize ans avait toujours foi son esclave, parfois il ne pouvait plus supporter son visage. La belle amitié qui aurait dû exister entre eux, s'était finalement ternie, pour ne rester qu'une relation de confiance.

Harry ne ressentait pourtant aucune animosité envers Loki pour cela. Les deux étaient trop différents pour s'entendre et ce n'était la faute de personne. Après tout il aurait voulu être ami avec Thor, ce même Thor qui jugeait parfois trop vite. Cela faisait partie de lui et le jeune garçon l'aurait accepté avec ce défaut, avec ou sans l'incident de Loki.

**oOo**

Thor et Loki se tenaient côte à côte et Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

Hermione attrapa aussitôt sa main, la serrant fermement dans la sienne, manquant presque de lui rompre les os. Elle essayait de le réconforter, tout comme Ron qui posa sa grande main sur son épaule. Ils étaient là pour le soutenir mais la douleur était trop forte.

« C'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce aujourd'hui l'alliance des royaumes d'Asgard et de Jötunheim, à travers le mariage de nos deux fils, Loki Laufeyson et Thor Odinson. » Déclara enfin le Roi d'Asgard, Laufey, lui-même Roi de Jötunheim, à ses côtés.

« Le mariage se tiendra lors du solstice d'hiver de l'année prochaine et sera bêni par une éclipse solaire. » Déclara à son tour le Géant des Glaces.

Les invités se mirent à applaudir joyeusement la nouvelle, L'allégresse était au rendez-vous. Cette union marquerait la fin définitive de l'inimité entre les Asgardiens et les Jötnar. Tout le monde félicitait les deux nouveaux fiancés, installés l'un à côté de l'autre à la grande table, habillement richement pour l'occasion. On louait leur beauté et celle des enfants qui naîtraient de leur mariage.

Caché au milieu de la foule, Harry avait envie de vomir. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mariage politique. Les deux se détestaient cordialement, sans la pression de leurs devoirs, ils n'auraient jamais accepté de participer à une telle farce. Pourtant cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Son cœur se liquéfiait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait non seulement à son amour perdu, mais également aux épreuves qui allaient le poursuivre durant les prochaines années, et même le reste de sa vie s'il ne faisait rien.

En effet, en tant qu'esclave de Thor et plus encore, en tant que son garde du corps, il devrait toujours se tenir aux côtés du couple. Même dans les moments les plus intimes... Cela allait être une véritable torture pour lui. Il le savait déjà et c'était l'idée d'être obligé de voir, ou même d'entendre, Thor et Loki partager une même couche qui le rendait malade. Il se décida aussitôt à demander une réaffectation. Le Dieu du Tonnerre trouverait bien un esclave pour le remplacer et il accepterait de faire n'importe quelle tâche ingrate, afin de ne pas avoir à subir ça.

« Harry... » Murmura Hermione en le retenant alors qu'il se détournait de l'image parfaite que donnait les deux Dieux.

« C'était stupide 'Mione. Même s'il y avait eu une chance ridiculement infime que Loki puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi, nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. _Ceci_  en est la preuve. » Lui dit-il avec douleur avant de partir définitivement, la laissant derrière.

L'adolescente, presque jeune adulte regarda Ron, espérant que ce dernier ferait quelque chose pour leur ami, mais il semblait aussi impuissant qu'elle. Ils regardèrent tristement Harry quitter la salle du trône pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer ses sentiments, avant de devoir y retourner pour assurer la sécurité de son maître.

Ron se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec Harry. Le jeune esclave aux cheveux longs avait été son premier béguin lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, le prenant pour une fille. C'était la première fois qu'il disait à sa mère avoir une « amoureuse ». Bien sûr, sur le moment, découvrir que la nouvelle esclave était en réalité un garçon l'avait refroidi, mais il avait trouvé à la place le meilleur ami dont il pouvait rêver.

Hermione avait aussi eu une période où elle avait douté des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry, avec l'âge des hormones, mais elle avait finalement fini par comprendre qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un frère. Cependant, c'était une toute autre chose pour Ron, ce grand roux qui avait considérablement changé durant l'adolescence. Il n'était plus le garçon maladroit et mal dans son corps. Il avait pris assez de muscles pour ne plus pâlir de la comparaison avec un guerrier d'Asgard, le rendant extrêmement séduisant aux yeux de la presque jeune femme.

Ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment maintenant, mais ils étaient trop préoccupés par Harry en ces derniers temps, pour y faire attention. Ils tenaient tous les deux énormément à leur ami, qu'ils voyaient davantage comme un frère et sa peine était également la leur.

Hermione se demanda quel genre de Dieu cherchait ainsi à s'acharner contre eux et contre Harry, car alors qu'elle venait à peine de réussir à le convaincre que Loki pourrait ne pas être indifférent à sa présence, Odin annonçait le mariage de celui-ci avec Thor. Si réellement un Dieu était derrière cette "plaisanterie", il avait alors un humour vraiment douteux.

Harry ne laisserait rien paraître de plus que ce que le choc l'avait forcé à montrer, mais il resterait extrêmement bouleversé par cette nouvelle épreuve...

**_A suivre..._ **

**°0o0°**

C’est tout pour ce premier chapitre !

Alors tout d’abord, pour ceux qui se poserait la question, Hadrian/Harry a 8 ans dans la première partie du chapitre, 8/9 ans dans la seconde, 14 ans dans la troisième et enfin 16 ans dans la dernière. Et Loki et Thor ont donc tous les deux, deux ans de plus que lui.

Je sais qu’il y a beaucoup de questions que vous devez vous poser pour ce début d’histoire, mais normalement, à moins que vous n’ayez d’étranges questions lol, je devrais les aborder dans les deux prochaines parties de cette Three-Fic (j’espère que cela en restera une lol)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais je ne veux pas non plus m’éterniser cent ans dessus, donc la suite ne devrait pas non plus trop tarder ;)

Surtout que je dois aussi écrire l’histoire pour la 600e review ! XD

Sur ses bonnes résolutions de l’année 2019, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine ;)

Bonnes fêtes et Bonne Année ! :D


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating**  : Evolutif : K+ pour ce chapitre, mais M pour le suivant

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Slave!Harry, UA Magie, Mix Time Line

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry Thor x Loki

Bonjour mes petits sorciers !

Cela fait un petit moment depuis le premier chapitre, mais aussi depuis ma dernière publication xD Je ne vous avais pas abandonné, rassurez-vous, mais je continuais de travailler « en sous-marin » et donc sans publications.

Je suis notamment à la moitié d'une autre fanfiction, un autre Crossover HP x Marvel encore une fois, mais avec un autre couple que le Loki x Harry pour le coup, et ce n'est pas une petite chose avec ses 14 chapitres déjà écrits xP

Pour rappel, « Enchaîné » est une histoire que j'ai proposé à  **Angelyoru**  qui a eu la gentillesse de mettre la  _500_ _e_ _review_  pour ma fanfiction « Rituel de Protection ». Cela faisait un moment que je la lui devais et si le premier chapitre est sorti, et aujourd'hui le deuxième, il en manque un 3e pour terminer la fanfiction.

Heureusement, pas de chapitre supplémentaire prévu par rapport à ma prévision de 3 chapitres (c'est ma spécialité d'en faire plus que prévu xD) ! Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne s'agit pas non plus de petits chapitres x)

Il s'agit donc toujours d'un Slave!Harry pour le couple Loki x Harry, sans torture ou viol, donc inutile de fuir xD Harry est parfaitement consentant et amoureux !

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment :D

**°0o0°**

_**Enchaîné** _

_**Partie 2** _

**…**

Le Dieu en charge de la cérémonie venait enfin d'annoncer la fin du mariage.

Thor et Loki étaient désormais unis pour le reste de leur éternité.

Hermione et Ron observaient les deux princes se tenir côte à côte et faisant face à la foule. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un baiser rapide. Pourtant les invités ne semblaient pas y prêter attention, car plus que l'union de deux êtres, ils voyaient là l'alliance de deux mondes.

La jeune femme regarda derrière le couple, quelques pas derrière le témoin, Harry qui s'était vu refuser sa demande de réaffectation par Thor. L'esclave l'avait supplié, sans réellement expliquer les raisons derrière sa supplication, mais le Dieu avait catégoriquement rejeté cette requête.

Harry en avait été malade durant un moment, mais il avait fini par se reprendre, du moins à l'extérieur. Derrière son masque sans expression, il pleurait encore toutes les larmes de son corps et vomissait son malaise. Aujourd'hui, la seule marque du tourbillon de sentiments qui se heurtait violemment en lui, n'était que sa peau un peu plus pâle.

Hermione avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire, elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. C'était trop dur, trop cruel pour elle de le faire. Alors elle ne pouvait que se contenter de rester là, à côté de Ron à observer douloureusement le mal être de leur ami.

L'esclave ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ou presque. Il s'était installé contre un mur, observant Thor et Loki, assurant son rôle de garde du corps, dans la limite du respectable. Il ne pouvait pas se poster derrière son maître dans ce genre de fête après tout. Heureusement il avait d'assez bon réflexes et il n'avait aucun mal pour arriver à déterminer les gens aux intentions malveillantes.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un, jeter des choses contre les murs, tout casser autour de lui. Sa magie rugissait en lui autant que ses sentiments. Et cela faisait mal. Son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine, il avait du mal à trouver l'air qui lui fallait dans ses poumons. La tristesse était tellement lourde à porter...

Il faillit ne pas remarquer la personne qui se glissa à ses côtés, trop plongés dans ses pensées destructrices et concentrés sur Thor et son entourage. Il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, histoire de voir qui était venu à lui.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, il n'était toutefois pas sûr de sa race. Un Jötunn sous une forme plus adéquate, un Midgardien ou un Asgardien ? Peu importait de toute façon. Il s'appuyait contre le mur, tourné vers lui. Il était visiblement venu pour lui, mais Harry ne fit même pas l'effort de tourner la tête vers lui. Cela ne sembla pas le refroidir car il commença à lui parler d'une voix mielleuse.

« Que fait donc une jolie petite chose comme toi, seul dans un coin ? »

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du même ton dans la voix du marchand d'esclave, lorsque ce dernier avait cherché à s'attirer les faveurs d'Odin. Cet homme voulait quelque chose de lui, mais il ne lui donnerait rien.

Il se pencha vers lui, murmurant à son oreille avec des inflexions qui se voulaient sûrement suaves :

« Tu m'ignores ? Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu le prétends ma jolie. Je suis même certain que tu dois être enflammé quand tu te laisses faire dans un lit. Je peux te le prouver si tu veux. »

Harry continua de rester immobile, agissant comme s'il n'existait pas. Cet homme n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Toutefois il sentit l'agacement monter en lui lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de reniflement. Ce porc était en train de le sentir ?! Des doigts caressèrent son cou et éloignèrent son vêtement de son épaule. Il se tourna enfin vers lui en le fusillant du regard, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit – comme lui répondre avec son poing – une voix tonna un peu plus loin :

« Harry ! Viens ici ! »

Thor s'était retourné et il semblait furieux. L'esclave se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais ce n'était pas lui que le Dieu du Tonnerre regardait comme s'il allait tuer quelqu'un. C'était plutôt l'autre homme qu'il fixait ainsi. Ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

Si ce foutu mariage ne venait pas d'avoir lieu, il se serait senti touché que le Dieu fasse ainsi attention à lui. Cela aurait pu être un signe que leur amitié n'était peut-être pas totalement morte finalement. Toutefois, Thor venait de se marier à Loki et il souffrait terriblement.

« Oui Maître. » Répondit-il d'une voix plate, en chassant la main importune comme on chassait un insecte embêtant.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme qui était venu le solliciter, tant qu'Harry ne fut pas à ses côtés. Il se tourna ensuite vers son nouveau mari, qui regardait intensément son esclave. Thor fut pris d'un doute pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, pour lui, comme pour Harry et Loki, mais il avait décidé de cela. Il serait torturé durant le reste de sa vie s'il changeait d'avis maintenant.

« Loki, en signe de bonne entente et comme premier cadeau que je te fais en tant que maris, permets-moi de t'offrir les services de mon esclave Harry, qui est désormais le tien. » Répéta solennellement le Dieu blond.

Les deux concernèrent le regardèrent avec surprise ou choc pour l'esclave. Pourquoi Thor faisait-il une telle chose ? Harry avait toujours été à son service, il s'était évertué à le protéger durant toutes ses années, pour qu'il l'abandonne aux mains de Loki ? N'était-il plus satisfait de lui ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé de se séparer de lui, lorsqu'il était venu le voir ?

« Il saura te protéger et te servir tout comme il l'a fait pour moi. »

« J'accepte ton présent avec bonheur. » Répondit Loki en voyant l'émotion qui traversait la voix de son nouvel époux.

Ce dernier avait réellement du mal à se séparer d'Harry. Il avait été son premier esclave, son premier vrai ami. Il se rappelait de toutes ses fois où il l'avait surpris à s'entraîner, dans l'unique but de pouvoir le protéger. Il avait même en tête cette tentative de meurtre de cet Alfe, qui avait été déjoué par son cadet. Avec le temps, Harry était aussi devenu son confident, écoutant et retenant chacun de ses mots avec attention. Il avait fini par le voir comme un petit frère à protéger, tout en sachant qu'il savait se défendre par lui-même.

Leur relation s'était détériorée, en effet, mais il n'avait jamais pour autant arrêter de le considérer ainsi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de se séparer de lui... Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas toujours vif d'esprit, cependant il n'était pas non plus complètement idiot. Il savait qu'Harry aimait Loki. Énormément, désespérément. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'éprouvait Loki à son égard, en dehors d'une certaine curiosité, mais il était persuadé qu'Harry serait plus heureux au service du Jötunn qu'au sien.

**oOo**

Loki serrait les dents. C'était à peine agréable. Pour lui comme pour son...  _mari_. Thor ne voulait pas le voir durant ce qui était censé être leur nuit de noce et le Jötunn se trouvait donc la tête plaquée contre l'oreiller, sentant un corps musclé au-dessus de lui qui le pénétrait encore et encore, à peine avec douceur. Par moment une chaleur grandissait dans ses reins, mais elle avait tôt fait de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait.

Ils ne ressentaient aucun plaisir à cet acte forcé et cela les obligeait à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils en arrivent au bout. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes dont ils n'en virent pas la fin, Thor éjacula enfin, les délivrant tous les deux de la suite. Ils grimaçaient déjà à l'idée de devoir recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un héritier mâle voit le jour. Après quoi, plus aucune obligation ne les forcerait à continuer ce manège.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se redressa rapidement, ce dont Loki lui en était reconnaissant, renfilant à la va-vite ses bas et une tunique. Ils se quittèrent sans un mot et sans un regard, alors que le Jötunn se levait lentement avec un drap sur ses épaules. Thor pensa un instant, en le voyant royalement s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, que sans leur passé mouvementé, il aurait pu se sentir satisfait d'avoir une aussi belle créature comme époux. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il ne ressentait que de la colère d'avoir été ainsi forcé à se marier au prince.

Sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre ses appartements, où ses amis devaient l'attendre pour fêter son mariage, il vit Harry. Ce dernier était livide et se tenait derrière la porte, car telle était sa place. Thor grimaça en essayant de s'imaginer la place de l'humain. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. Pendant un instant, il pensa passer son bras autour de ses épaules et le forcer à venir boire avec lui, avant de se rappeler qu'Harry n'était plus son esclave. Qu'il l'avait offert à Loki et que sa place était désormais auprès du Jötunn. L'espace d'un moment, il regretta son choix, avant de s'en aller, avec un simple hochement de tête envers son ami – pourraient-ils continuer à l'être ? – qui s'inclina devant lui.

Il l'avait à peine dépassé qu'il entendait déjà la porte se refermer derrière lui, signe qu'Harry avait rejoint son nouveau maître. Thor se renfrogna... Alors c'était  _ça_  la jalousie ? Le Dieu s'éloigna, bien décidé à se noyer dans l'alcool.

Le jeune esclave entra dans les appartements de son nouveau maître, sans se douter des noirs sentiments qui secouaient celui qu'il avait servi pendant huit longues années. Il se dirigea d'emblée vers la salle de bain en entendant le bruit de l'eau, sans s'attarder sur les draps souillés. Il prit le temps de se calmer avant de toquer à la porte entrouverte.

« Entre. » Fit Loki d'une voix lasse.

Harry repéra immédiatement les petites gouttes de sang qui parsemaient le carrelage de marbre blanc et ses réflexes le poussèrent à balayer la pièce à la recherche de menaces, avant que le rire dénué d'humour du Jötunn ne le ramène à la réalité. Son Maître n'avait pas été blessé, du moins pas de la manière dont il l'avait d'abord cru.

« Tu es un plus un tueur qu'un servant. Tu t'es tellement entraîné pour Thor et finalement ce dernier t'a abandonné à moi... Quelle cruelle manière de te remercier. »

L'ancien sorcier baissa le regard sans répondre. Il n'osait pas lui avouer que le fils d'Odin n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau présent. Il n'osait pas lui murmurer qu'il s'était peut-être entraîné pour protéger son ami, mais surtout pour se montrer digne de lui. Il n'osait pas répondre qu'il était effectivement un tueur et qu'il voulait ôter une vie, celle de son ancien Maître pour l'avoir fait souffrir ! Non, il n'osa pas et il se contenta de river ses yeux sur le sol en silence.

« Peu importe. » Finit par soupirer le Prince Jötunn. « Viens m'aider à laver les traces qu'il a laissé sur moi, je me sens dégoûtant. »

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer malgré lui en se rendant compte de ce que Loki lui demandait. Toujours aussi silencieusement, il s'empara d'une serviette humide et chaude, avant de venir s'agenouiller au bord du bassin dans lequel son Maître s'était immergé, ne prêtant pas attention à ses vêtements qui s'imbibait d'eau. Avec délicatesse et en prenant son temps, il entreprit de nettoyer les bras, les épaules, la nuque et le dos de son béguin d'enfance. Et alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus le bassin pour commencer à prodiguer le même traitement à son torse imberbe, une main s'agrippa autour de son poignet et il fut soudain projeté dans l'eau, mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

Stupéfait, Harry croisa le regard brillant d'amusement de Loki. Ce dernier tendit impérieusement une jambe vers lui et lui ordonna de continuer par là. Désormais trempé comme un chaton, ses habits lui collant à la peau, Harry s'exécuta sans un mot, se sentant rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le regard de son nouveau Maître parcourait son corps dont ses vêtements ne devaient plus cacher grand-chose.

« Tu es si mignon... » Murmura la voix suave de celui qui se ferait bientôt connaître comme le Dieu de la ruse, de la fourberie, de la discorde et du chaos. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu envie de te voler à Thor pendant toutes ses années. Et voilà qu'il t'offre à moi sur un plateau... ! Si je ne l'avais pas détesté pour être l'Asgardien qu'il est, j'aurais presque pu l'embrasser pour ce merveilleux cadeau. »

De longs doigts habiles se glissèrent sous le menton d'Harry, qui se retrouva à relever la tête sous l'impulsion. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard rouge du Jötunn qui lui faisait face et qui n'avait rien d'une illusion de convenance.

Pouvait-il tomber davantage amoureux ?

**oOo**

Thor envoya son adversaire à terre d'un mouvement plus violent que les autres, lorsqu'il les aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il était  _marié_  à Loki. Deux semaines qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul, sans Harry à ses côtés. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le Midgardien veillait sur lui. Il venait toujours le réveiller, il l'aidait à se préparer pour la journée et ils s'entraînaient constamment non loin l'un de l'autre. Harry avait toujours été à ses côtés et ne plus l'y voir le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son humeur ne s'arrangeait pas non plus quand il les voyait tous les deux, ensemble. Harry aurait pu embrasser le sol sur lequel le Jötunn marchait, que cela ne l'aurait qu'à peine surpris. Il le regardait avec tellement d'admiration et... d'autre chose... Il se doutait de ce que c'était. Non, en fait il le savait très bien, mais il refusait d'y penser.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry autrement que comme un ami ou même un frère, mais il ne supportait pas pour autant de le voir amoureux de Loki. Peut-être n'était-il que jaloux ou possessif, mais le Midgardien ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de respect et le voir agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre le mettait en rogne. Qu'est-ce que Loki avait-il de plus que lui ? Il était Prince ! Un Prince Asgardien, et bientôt Roi ! Ne méritait-il pas plus de déférence de la part de son esclave ?

Il savait qu'il était stupide, car il était celui qui avait poussé Harry à ne pas le considérer seulement comme son maître, mais il ne supportait pas d'avoir l'impression d'être inférieur à Loki. Peut-être était-ce là son seul problème... Ou bien aurait-il voulu garder son ami et frère toujours pour lui, comme un enfant refusant de partager ses jouets ? Il serait peut-être temps qu'il grandisse enfin, si c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Dans le couloir, Loki regarda Thor perdu dans ses pensées, les fixant plus ou moins discrètement avec insistance. Le Jötunn ne réfutait pas la beauté du Dieu, mais il savait que même si leur passé n'avait pas été tel qu'il était, ils n'auraient jamais pu tomber amoureux ou au moins vivre mieux leur mariage. Leurs caractères n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, ils aimaient tous les deux dominer et il ne faisait pas uniquement référence à ce qu'il se passait dans un lit. Non, même sans se connaître avant leur mariage, ils se seraient toujours chamailler, n'arrivant pas à s'accorder. Ils étaient tous les deux faits pour diriger mais un seul aurait pu avoir cette place et cela n'aurait pas été Loki. Et puis il y aurait eu Harry.

Le Jötunn avait eu un coup de foudre pour l'esclave, si frêle et si timide. Ce béguin d'enfant aurait pu passer si le Midgardien n'avait pas grandi comme il l'avait fait, en devenant si déterminé et si fort, le rendant chaque jour un peu plus intéressant. Bien sûr son physique était en sa faveur et le nouveau Prince d'Asgard profitait chaque jour de la vue qui lui était offerte. Cependant ce qui avait définitivement condamné Loki à l'amour pour cet être inférieur, fut sa cicatrice. Il avait fait bon nombre de recherches après leur première rencontre et il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de trouver la signification de cette marque. Son nouvel esclave possédait la magie en lui ! Ou du moins l'avait un jour possédé. Cela n'avait fait que le rendre davantage spécial à ses yeux.

Ses sentiments qu'il aurait eus pour Harry – car il ne doutait pas que même s'il l'avait rencontré plus tard, il aurait ressenti cette attirance pour lui – auraient toujours mis à frein à une quelconque relation avec Thor. Que ce soit de son côté ou de l'autre, car le grand blond qui lui servait désormais d'époux, était un petit bâtard possessif, ce qui aurait entraîné bon nombre de disputes entre eux pour l'attention de l'esclave.

Non, Thor et lui n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre. Et pourtant le Prince lui avait cédé le jeune homme qui était désormais à son service. Il ne l'avait pas fait de bonté de cœur ou même en pensant à Loki, mais uniquement pour le bien d'Harry, le Jötunn était capable de le deviner. Ils ne seraient jamais amoureux, ou même amis, mais ils pouvaient essayer d'entretenir une entente plus ou moins cordiale sur cette base.

« Progresses-tu dans la méditation Harry ? » Demanda Loki en revenant de ses divagations.

« Je m'améliore, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. » Avoua le Midgardien un peu penaud.

Le Jötunn le scanna silencieusement. Son petit esclave avait beau dire cela, il sentait déjà que la magie commençait à s'accumuler autour de lui.

Loki avait en effet décidé de lui apprendre une manière différente de faire appel à la magie. Cette méthode était bien plus compliquée et demandait plus de concentration, mais il était persuadé qu'il pourrait y arriver et il n'avait pas l'air de se tromper. La cicatrice sur sa joue l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie, mais elle ne l'empêchait pas d'interagir avec celle de son environnement. Capter la magie ambiante et l'utiliser selon sa volonté permettait un large panel de possibilités, cependant ce n'était pas une magie simple à apprendre.

Il fallait tout d'abord apprendre à Harry à capter l'énergie environnante et à l'accumuler avant toute chose, d'où la méditation. Cette dernière permettait de ressentir la magie en toute chose, mais également d'entrer en symbiose avec elle. Il s'agissait de la première étape et elle n'était pourtant pas la plus simple.

Loki avait eu quelques doutes sur sa capacité à s'accorder avec la nature, mais lorsque Harry lui avait avoué qu'il avait grandi au milieu d'une forêt avant de se faire kidnapper, il avait su qu'il y arriverait à un moment ou un autre. Se reconnecter avec la nature n'était cependant pas simple après avoir vécu loin de celle-ci, mais Harry avait visiblement quelques facilités.

« Prends ton temps. Si tu te presses trop, tu te bloqueras. »

« Bien maître. »

Loki sentit un frisson de luxure le traverser. Encore une fois. Cela lui arrivait toujours quand son esclave l'appelait par son titre. Cette marque de soumission faisait faire quelques loupées à sa libido et il ne rêvait que de plaquer le Midgardien contre un mur pour l'embrasser et le faire gémir jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête.

Son regard l'avait visiblement trahi car il vit les joues d'Harry se colorer d'un magnifique rouge sensuel, sans pour autant qu'il ne prenne ses distances. Il semblait être plutôt réceptif à ses envies de luxure... Quelle joie.

**oOo**

Harry sentit son corps réagir contre son gré à la douce chaleur qui s'intensifiait dans son dos. Une bouche gourmande se trouvaient près de son oreille, des lèvres douces et exigeantes frôlant l'hélix sensible de son appareil auditif, à chaque mot formé et expiré. Un torse ferme et musclé se pressait contre son dos, réchauffant son corps entier et lui donnant envie de se reposer dessus. Des mains douces aux longs doigts délicats caressaient ses poignets avec fermeté et assurance.

« Concentre-toi Harry. » Murmura une voix voluptueuse tout contre lui, lui arrachant des frissons incontrôlables.

« Oui maître... » Expira difficilement en essayant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'entraînait de nouveau aux miracles de la magie, mais il avait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru, malgré l'étape de la méditation étant passée finalement assez tranquillement. Sa leçon du jour était de tenter de créer une petite orbe d'eau grâce à la magie ambiante, mais il peinait à accumuler l'eau entre ses mains.

Loki s'était alors fondu dans son dos pour l'aider et s'il avait réussi à se concentrer au début, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Le Jötunn savait parfaitement quel effet il produisait sur le pauvre jeune homme et il s'en délectait. Il n'avait pas eu de pensées déplacées au début et au contraire une réelle envie de l'aider, cependant il avait vite perdu lui-aussi l'objectif de cette leçon. L'odeur de l'esclave l'entourait et il ne résista pas plus longtemps en enfouissant son nez dans la masse noire et épaisse de cheveux, appréciant la douceur des filins sombres.

Sentir le Midgardien frémit au moindre de ses mouvements, voir son souffle court et haletant et entendre parfois les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper, lorsqu'il se frottait contre lui volontairement ou non, faisait naître un feu dévastateur dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir plus longtemps.

Inconsciemment, ses mains commencèrent à caresser les bras fins et puissants de son esclave, provoquant un accro dans son souffle.

« Maî-maître ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante, sa magie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil.

« Ce n'est pas bien Harry. Tu ne devrais pas m'allumer ainsi. Tu me forces à te désirer davantage. » Murmura sombrement Loki en collant son bassin contre le jeune homme.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement en sentant la preuve du désir de son maître pulser contre lui. Il avait terriblement envie, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ou même demain. Tout était si nouveau pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette déferlante de sentiments et de sensations et il avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

Une main bleue quitta son bras pour venir son torse à travers le tissu trop fin et trop épais, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa gorge. Harry ne put que frémir en sentant un ongle légèrement pointu retracer une veine de son cou, avant que les doigts impérieux et autoritaires attrapent sa mâchoire pour le forcer à tourner la tête et lui permettre de l'embrasser.

Harry ne put maintenir très longtemps le regard rougeoyant de désir et il ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller dans les bras de son maître. Aucun des deux ne fit attention à la boule d'eau qui venait brusquement de geler et qui s'écrasa par terre, trop concentrés sur le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Le jeune Midgardien découvrait pour la première fois cette délicieuse sensation, accompagnant Loki et lui laissant pour l'instant diriger leur échange. Le Jötunn se délectait de l'inexpérience de son compagnon, sachant qu'il serait le seul et l'unique à tout lui apprendre. Son esclave était innocent même dans le plus simple échange et il avait hâte de le corrompre au plaisir de la chair.

**oOo**

Severus voyageait depuis des années à travers les mondes à  _sa_  recherche.

Il leur avait promis qu'il le protégerait, mais il avait failli à sa mission. Depuis, c'était à peine s'il se reposait alors qu'il parcourait les pays et les dimensions pour le retrouver. Il suivait chaque piste qui ne lui donnait qu'un faible espoir de réussir sa quête.

Chaque jour une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que ses efforts étaient vains, qu'il devait être mort depuis le temps. Depuis toutes ses années, seul et laissé à lui-même sans avoir les armes pour se défendre.

Parfois, lorsque son corps cédait à la faiblesse, il pensait qu'il devait tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Mais alors il rêvait. Il rêvait de sa chère Lily et de son ami James. Il rêvait de leur enfant courant vers lui en criant ce surnom que son meilleur ami lui avait donné pour l'embêter : « Sevy ! »

Il se penchait alors pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, les deux autres adultes venaient alors les rejoindre et il avait l'impression d'être à la maison.

La fièvre partie, il repartait aussitôt à la recherche de son filleul, pour retrouver lui-aussi ce sentiment de chaleur qui l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Depuis leur mort.

Il avait rencontré Lily en premier, ils avaient grandi dans le même petit village, au pieds d'une montagne. Son père travaillait dans les mines, tandis que celui de Lily avait disparu peu après sa naissance. Sa mère était la femme la plus méritante du village, s'occupant un potager assez grand pour leur petite famille de trois, mais vendant aussi des étoffes qu'elle s'efforçait de confectionner jour après jour. Ils n'étaient ni pauvres ni riches, mais Severus était sûr qu'ils étaient les plus heureux du monde.

Il avait rencontré Lily par hasard, car bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu par le passé ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Ce fut dans la forêt qui grimpait sur la montagne, Severus était tombé dans un ravin peu profond, mais bien trop grand pour l'enfant qu'il était. Il avait supplié pour de l'aide pendant une longue heure, sans aucune réponse. Les parents avaient bien sûr mis leurs enfants au courant du danger de la montagne, tout comme sa mère l'avait fait avec lui. Pourtant il s'y était engouffré à la recherche de plantes pour guérir la fièvre de sa douce maman.

Elle était alors apparue tel un ange. Sa chevelure de feu toute ébouriffée autour de son visage légèrement joufflu d'enfant. Des brindilles et des feuilles parsemaient par endroit ses cheveux, et de la terre salissait son visage et ses vêtements usés. Severus s'était alors rectifié, elle n'était pas un ange, mais une nymphe des bois. La jeune fille lui avait tendu la main et malgré ses doutes quant à sa force, Severus l'avait attrapé. Il s'était soudain sentit aussi léger que le vent et il avait réussi à remonter du ravin sous l'impulsion de la frêle jeune fille.

La rouquine avait alors éclaté de rire à son air perdu et ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude s'étaient mis à scintiller de milles étoiles. Il s'était alors mis à rire avec elle et durant les années qui suivirent, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Ils parcouraient ensemble la forêt et les montagnes, inséparables. D'autres imprévus arrivèrent tout au long des années, mais Lily avait toujours pu les sortir de là.

Et puis un jour, la jeune adolescente de quinze ans avait croisé le regard de ce jeune cavalier, qui semblait profiter d'une promenade en forêt. Elle était instantanément tombée amoureuse de lui et Severus avait essayé de la dissuader de ses sentiments, elle ne le connaissait pas ! Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés et elle affirmait déjà qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble.

 _« Il est mon âme-sœur Severus. »_  Lui avait affirmé l'adolescente avec une confiance absolue en ses propres mots.

Son aîné de trois ans avait su qu'elle avait raison, mais le rôle de grand frère qu'il était attribué, lui interdisait de laisser sa petite sœur se faire aussi facilement courtiser. Il lui faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour cela ! Même si l'homme qui prétendait pouvoir se marier avec sa sœur, était le fils d'un Seigneur.

L'ironie du destin voulut que ce fusse justement du fils du Seigneur de leurs terres, dont Lily tomba amoureuse. Severus ne recula pourtant pas, prenant son rôle de chaperon très à cœur, lorsque le jeune homme, James de son nom, demanda l'autorisation de courtiser sa petite sœur. Tout le village était en émoi à la nouvelle, mais le grand frère de Lily ne céda pas malgré les adultes qui le sermonnaient de son attitude. Pendant de longs mois, il avait non seulement subi la contrariété de ses voisins, mais également l'agacement de James qui essayaient de le faire fuir à coup de blagues mal placées.

Lily était la seule à ne rien avoir dit à Severus, le laissant faire avec amusement, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que la jeune fille serait sûrement la plus douée des deux pour se défendre. Après tout, lui ne possédait pas la magie en lui pour repousser un jeune Seigneur éduqué par des chevaliers.

Severus avait consentit à ne plus surprotéger sa petite sœur, le jour où James était enfin devenu demander à la mère de Lily, la main de sa fille. Ce jour-là, il accepta de considérer le jeune homme comme une personne respectable et non comme un joyeux lurons, coureur de jupons.

Toutefois, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, ce ne fut pas tout de suite le grand amour entre eux. James pensait que Severus éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour sa dulcinée et bien que Lily fût un jour son béguin d'enfance, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé cela pour ne la voir que comme une petite sœur à protéger.

Cela avait pris de longs mois après le mariage de James et Lily, pour que le jeune Seigneur accepte enfin de voir l'autre homme comme un rival. En effet, Severus avait grandi sur lui sans qu'il n'ait le choix. Comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu être le cas alors que le potionniste s'était installé au château pour soutenir Lily à la mort de sa mère ? Il avait toujours été là pour sa belle et il avait même plusieurs fois œuvré pour l'empêcher de commettre des impairs.

Severus était petit à petit devenu son ami, son confident, son conseiller et leur médecin. Il ne possédait en effet pas de magie en lui, ou bien trop peu pour réaliser les mêmes miracles que Lily, mais il était pourtant bien plus compétent en potion que sa jeune épouse. Ses remèdes étaient les plus efficaces de tout le royaume et il ne cessait d'en inventer de nouveaux. Des gens de toutes les terres venaient pour bénéficier de son savoir et de ses breuvages exceptionnels, faisant profiter par la même occasion, d'une augmentation de la richesse de la Seigneurie.

L'Eglise avait enquêté, à un moment donné, sur ces préparations miraculeuses et on avait tenté de découvrir s'il était ou non au service du diable, comme toutes ses sorcières, mais son absence de magie, ses recettes gardées secrètes et sa place auprès du jeune Seigneur noble, lui permirent d'échapper aux soupçons des religieux. Après tout, l'église dépendait des dons que faisaient le peuple, mais surtout les nobles. Si jamais on apprenait que l'ami d'un Seigneur avait été condamné sans preuves, l'argent aurait commencé à manquer dans leurs caisses.

Puis son filleul était né.

Lily et James avaient eu un peu de mal à concevoir, mais après le petit coup de pouce d'une potion pour augmenter leurs chances, tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Dix mois après le début de leur traitement, Harrison James Potter avait vu le jour comme n'importe quel enfant. Ils avaient tout de suite su qu'il tiendrait plus de son père que de sa mère, mais il était malgré tout l'enfant parfait de Lily et James et Severus l'avait aimé dès le premier coup d'œil.

La vie semblait ne plus pouvoir arrêter de leur sourire, de nouveaux traités de commerces signés avec d'autres Seigneuries, la paix qui perpétuait depuis plus d'une décennie, la montée des sciences et l'arrivée du trésor de la famille qu'était Harry, rien ne pouvait entacher ce beau tableau.

A l'exception de la mort. Celles de Lily et James.

Severus ne l'avait pas appris tout de suite. Il avait en effet reçu une lettre, plusieurs mois auparavant, d'une toute nouvelle école de magie, Poudlard. Celle-ci lui proposait de venir parfaire des connaissances auprès de professeurs, avec d'autres élèves de tous les horizons. Lily avait également reçu une lettre similaire, mais elle avait décidé de décliner l'offre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner James et Harry comme ça. Severus lui avait promis qu'il amasserait le plus de connaissances possibles et qu'il les partagerait avec elle à son retour. La jeune femme avait acquiescé avec joie, même si elle avait toujours préféré apprendre la magie de son côté par ses propres moyens, car elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, Severus aurait refusé ou hésité plus que nécessaire.

Il était donc parti pour Poudlard pendant plusieurs années, trouvant en Salazar Serpentard, son chef de maison, un formidable mentor en de très nombreux domaines qu'il n'avait encore jamais explorés. Pourtant à son retour, alors qu'il planifiait déjà de retourner dans cette école dans quelques années, il ne retrouva pas la joie et le bonheur qu'il avait quitté. Ce ne fut que le sang et le meurtre qui l'accueillit. Et la disparition de son cher filleul, sa seule raison de vivre désormais.

Il s'était alors mis à le rechercher, déplaçant les mondes pour retrouver sa trace, suivant chacune des pistes qui pouvaient ne lui donner qu'une lueur d'espoir, pour le moment en vain.

**oOo**

Loki avançait dans les couloirs, rejoignant la cours arrière où leurs troupes allaient bientôt rentrer.

Une guerre avait éclaté à Svartalfheim récemment et Thor était partis avec ses soldats pour aller arrêter les elfes sombres. Loki aurait pu être ravis de le savoir loin de lui et loin de son lit – ils étaient toujours obligés de le partager plusieurs soirs par semaine car ils n'avaient toujours pas d'héritier – si son esclave Midgardien n'avait pas été enjoint à participer à cette guerre.

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry et ce dernier lui manquait horriblement. Loki avait bien tenté de faire valoir son droit sur son esclave, pour le forcer à rester avec lui, cependant Odin avait lui-même donné l'ordre de sa participation. Le Jötunn n'avait pas apprécié l'ironie de savoir que c'était justement à cause de son attachement que le Père de Toutes Choses avait choisi de le faire entrer dans les rangs.

Loki aimait en effet gâter son esclave, d'une manière assez discrète, puisqu'il lui offrait de quoi se battre. Il lui avait d'abord rendu son statut de mage, puis lui avait octroyé l'élément du feu, avant de lui faire cadeau d'un dragon. Les cadeaux de son maître avaient rendu Harry digne des guerriers Asgardiens, surtout lorsqu'il commença à chevaucher le reptile qu'il avait élevé, et Odin avait voulu lui faire l'honneur de prouver sa valeur. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait lors de petites batailles ponctuelles aux quatre coins des neufs royaumes.

Loki avait attendu chaque rapport, chaque message du front avec angoisse, craignant de savoir que son cher Harry avait été blessé, ou pire tué. Heureusement toutes ses prières avaient semblé satisfaire l'égo d'un quelconque Dieu qui avait gardé son Chevalier Dragon – tel était le nom qui lui avait été octroyé il y a deux ans, lors de son aide décisive lors d'un combat contre les Nibelungen qui avaient tenté d'entrer à Asgard – hors du danger. Et il était aujourd'hui de retour, victorieux et sain et sauf. Thor aussi par la même occasion, mais son époux n'avait jamais pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Chevauchant son dragon, Harry fut le premier à arriver au palais, atterrissant dans l'arrière cours et sautant du dos de son compagnon. Il prit le temps de le remercier avant de l'envoyer vers la plaine où il pourrait se reposer. La parade ne se ferait que demain après-midi et il méritait bien de se reposer avant cela.

« Harry. » Souffla Loki avec soulagement.

Malgré les missives qu'il avait reçues, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son esclave. Il avait géré la stratégie de leurs troupes au palais, avec Odin qui était resté pour permettre à son fils de faire ses preuves, et il n'avait pas pu faire de traitement de faveur en le gardant loin du danger, étant régulièrement obligé de lui confier des missions à haut risques.

« Maître. » Répondit le Midgardien, en posant un genou à terre devant lui. « Je suis revenu à vous comme vous me l'aviez ordonné. »

Le Prince d'Asgard dut se faire violence pour ne pas le redresser et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Il voulait tellement le déshabiller et se coucher dans un lit avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient être autre chose qu'un maître et son esclave dans les couloirs du palais. Seul les appartements personnels du Jötunn leur permettaient de redevenir amants.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Répondit difficilement le Dieu, goûtant son apparence dans son entièreté.

Son petit Midgardien était devenu un guerrier. Il n'était plus seulement l'assassin solitaire qui gardait son dos, il était maintenant reconnu comme un redoutable adversaire par tous. Et pourtant, bien que sa légende soit grande et qu'il paraisse indestructible sur son dragon ou derrière sa magie de feu, il restait le jeune homme un peu trop petit, finement musclé mais presque fragile qu'il avait toujours été. Loki avait hâte de pouvoir lui enlever son armure et retrouver ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien de dessous.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il était là, il était obligé de patienter au moins jusqu'au retour de Thor. Il espérait juste que ce dernier ne prenait pas son temps. Sinon il lui ferait comprendre sa souffrance de l'avoir forcé à rester debout comme un piquet.

« Quelqu'un est arrivé le mois dernier. Un Midgardien possédant des connaissances magiques. » Commença Loki en patientant.

Harry avait repris sa place fétiche, trois pas derrière lui, sur sa gauche, et lui prêta immédiatement attention. Son Prince ne lui parlait jamais de ce genre de choses si ce n'était pas important, pour l'un ou l'autre.

« Apparemment, il a entendu parler de tes exploits et espérait s'entretenir avec toi. »

« Est-ce un problème ? » Demanda le Midgardien en remarquant que son maître paraissait contrarié.

« Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai presque rien entendu de ses pensées. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je préfèrerais que tu ne l'approches pas, mais Odin lui a offert de loger ici après qu'il ait réussi à guérir son œil. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en apprenant cet exploit. La blessure avait été jadis faite par le géant Surt et personne n'avait jamais été capable de la guérir à cause de la malédiction qui s'y était logée. La magie ou les méthodes de cet homme devait réellement être exceptionnel !

« Voulez-vous que je l'évite ? »

« C'est ce que je voudrais. Mais ce ne sera pas possible. Vous finirez par être coincé. Je préfère contrôler votre rencontre plutôt que d'en être qu'un simple spectateur. »

« Bien maître. Donnez-moi vos instructions et je m'y conformerais. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. Tu viens juste de rentrer d'une guerre, tu as besoin de te reposer. De plus la Parade était prévue demain matin, suivit du festin habituel. Je lui enverrais un message tout à l'heure pour convenir d'une rencontre en fin de semaine. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et finalement, ils ne dirent rien de plus, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thor. Les deux époux échangèrent un rapide baiser et le Prince aux cheveux blonds fit mine de partir avec Loki sous les sifflements de ses hommes. Pourtant, dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux appartements du Jötunn, le Dieu du Tonnerre l'y abandonna pour partir se reposer. L'un comme l'autre n'avait nullement envie de jouer le jeu ce soir, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour cela.

L'esclave et le Maître entrèrent donc seuls dans la chambre de Loki et celui-ci verrouilla la porte d'un claquement de doigts, sa magie plus sauvage et empressée qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux désireux se posèrent alors sur Harry et d'une voix rauque et autoritaire, il souffla :

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le Midgardien s'exécuta sur le champ et Loki refusa de le laisser s'éloigner de son corps durant les heures qui suivirent.

_**A suivre...** _

**°0o0°**

C'en est fini de ce deuxième chapitre, encore plus long que le précédent XD !

J'espère que le moment peu appréciable que Thor et Loki ont passé, ne vous a pas trop rebuté, mais je me devais d'en parler non seulement pour bien montrer qu'aucun des deux n'est heureux de cette situation, même au lit, et pour montrer la douleur qu'Harry partage avec eux.

Je suppose en tout cas que vous avez deviné que plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis le début du chapitre, puisqu'au début de ce dernier, Harry avait donc 16 ans et Loki/Thor, 18. Tandis que désormais Harry approche des vingt-un/vingt-deux ans.

L'arrivée de Severus n'est pas non plus intempestive, elle est totalement justifiée ! x) C'est pour préparer le chapitre 3 ;) Et vous en savez un peu plus sur cette time-line qui n'a aucun sens lol Puisque James, Severus, Lily et Harry vivent au temps des Fondateurs xD

Enfin, essayez de garder la tête hors de l'eau mdr

Cette fois je ne ferais pas de promesse pour la suite car j'ai lamentablement échoué la dernière fois, mais le dernier chapitre en plutôt dans le haut de ma liste d'histoires à écrire !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ;)


End file.
